Everyone Deserves A Second Chance?
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Slight AU: As some of you who have read some of my stories know Clove and her OC brother Kawino's parents are terrible people but what would happen if one day that just changed? Rated T for violence and abuse. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Other Kawino stories not required but recommended to understand better.
1. Survival vs Living

**Hello readers and readresses! Welcome to Marcus and I's newest collaboration! This was honestly really fun for us to write so I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. Nothing else to say so let's just start the shock! **

It started off as a pretty average night back at the Special Academy in District 2 for the Yetter family. If you are not yet aquatinted with this 'lovely' family… well, I say lovely in quotes for a reason. At least for fifteen-year-old Kawino Yetter, it was nothing short of hell. Well, how about we just show you guys. Try to keep up. "Faster!" Kawino's father shouted throwing a spear at him.

He barely managed to dodge the spear and sped up out of fear. He continued to sprint throwing knives with precision as he went. Literally, not a single throw was even a little off. I guess that's what happens when you're never not training. Which was the case.

"Stop!" His mother called. He did stop in his tracks successfully resisting the most basic need to catch his breath. "You have improved; you may sleep and shower now."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said relieved having not slept in almost a week.

"Dismissed." She said. He nodded and head to the bathroom. When they were alone his mother sighed. "Are you okay, Mantear?" The father asked her worriedly. You new people see, though clearly not Kawino they do really care about and love each other.

"Yes fine it's just...do you think what we are doing is right?"

"Of course, we're just trying to stop him from dying if he goes into the arena."

"I know but do you ever think that maybe we are taking it too far?"

He snorted slightly and said, "No, what has gotten into you? We agreed shortly after they were born that this was the best way."

"We seem to be pushing him too far; I mean what if we were to kill him?"

"This won't. You're just talking crazy."

"Look at him. He barely walks out of here." She said.

"Exactly what we need to fix."

"I am not so sure it will work." She said.

"We have to at least try." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if we kill him?" She asked.

"We won't." He just repeated getting seriously annoyed.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Good, just go get some sleep. It's making you delirious."

"Right, I'll do that." She said.

She headed to their bedroom but couldn't stop thinking about it.

_'Is this the right thing to do?' _She thought. Not bothering to change into anything different she flopped down on the bed with a sigh her mind still reeling._ 'Maybe this is wrong.'_ She closed her eyes and tried to sleep hoping it might help in one way or the other. It did not in fact she had nightmares.

* * *

_She found herself back on the training floor with her husband but outside of herself unable to move or talk. Nothing but watch really. Kawino was running but clutching his chest as he threw knives._

_'No, no, no, no, this isn't what we wanted!' Her mind begged fighting to break this grip and do SOMETHING._

_Then he stopped painting and fell to his knee's crying._

_'How are you not doing anything?!' Her thoughts screamed at her husband, Drusus but still could not be form into actual words. He very soon hit the ground not moving or even breathing. She had no way to check if his heart was even still beating all but she knew at this point it was exceedingly unlikely. 'You said we wouldn't!' Her thoughts screamed_.

* * *

She shot up in the real world actual tears falling down her checks. She looked around, her husband was asleep beside her all was quite.

She was honestly relieved to see he was and got to her feet making her way towards the bedroom Kawino shares with his sister which anyone here would recognize as Clove from the first book. He was there, but unlike Clove he was not breathing steadily yet was still sound asleep.

She frowned and being careful not to wake either of them made her way over and kneeled down next to his ratty old bare mattress. Now that she really gets a good look it's really a miracle he's still alive at all as you can just sit there and cut his ribs but also assess how many of them are broken, eight by the way. _'What am I doing?I can't let this continue, it's gone on too long.'_ She thought gently running a hand through his hair and then she saw the cuts on his wrist.

She knew she didn't do that and was pretty sure her husband didn't so that could only leave… _'He's been cutting himself?'_ She looked closer they were clearly old most of them, yet there was two fresh ones. Seeing that of course only further confirmed her earlier conclusion. 'No more.' She thought simply.

She then did something she had never done before and bent down place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He was still in a deep sleep but she whispered lightly, "I promise." He rolled over in his sleep and slept on.

She sighed and got up leaving the room wondering how exactly she could achieve this new goal. It would be easy enough to just stop doing it herself but there's still her husband who made it clear he is not moving on his stance. She could report him but that could mean he would report her too. Not to mention being executed. She couldn't. District 2's Peacekeeping force is extremely strict so execution would be inevitable. She had to find a different way. _'Maybe I could just try talking to him again. Make him sense.'_ She decided to try when he woke up. She honestly felt like she'd be able to get through to him. So she waited for him to wake.

* * *

Eventually he did and smiled slightly, "That help? You finally see sense again?"

"I did see sense, just not what you wanted."

His smile disappeared and he simply said, "Then you didn't see sense."

"Yes I did please listen he is so thin I can count his ribs and eight of them are broken. Not only that, but he has been cutting himself."

"The arena, Mantear. You just have to remember that it would only get worse in the arena. It's not my issue if he can't handle it."

"We are supposed to care for our kids not do this. What if he kills himself?"

"You're overreacting. If he was going to he would have by now."

"How can you not care!?"

"I never said I didn't care! I'm just trying to save his life but suddenly you're making me the bad guy here!"

"I want to save his life and for him to enjoy it, please!" He growled and to her extreme surprise he punched her right in the jaw as hard as he would Kawino. She stumbled back surprised. "You hit me!"

"You deserved it!" She punched him back. "Why you little…" He growled and tackled her.

She rolled onto her back and pushed him off and over her head with her feet. He hit the wall hard but got back to his feet and swung a kick at the side of her head.

She rolled to dodge it still being on the ground but fixed that getting to her own feet as well. "I really don't want to hurt you, Drusus." She said her voice cracking.

"Then come back to your senses."

"No, I don't want to hurt Kawino anymore. This has already gone on for too long." He shrugged and lunged at her again. She sidestepped and kicked him down the stairs.

As he stumbled down the stairs hitting the bottom, technically out of their home now since they're housed right above the academy the rent just taken out of their wage as trainers but no one but they're family was there yet, she stayed at the top of the stares tears seeing if her was going to get up. Which he did. "Please, just think about what you're doing." She said tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I am; you clearly are not thinking clearly." He said.

"I'm just trying to save our son." She said making her way down the stairs.

"This is saving him." He said.

"I mean from us! What if he never goes into the arena?! He only has three years left and there's tens of thousands of people it could be instead!"

"What if he does go into the arena!?"

"Then at this point he might just give up and not even try to fight!"

"You can't mean that!"

"I sure as heck wouldn't blame him considering the 'life' we've forced him into for as long as he could possibly remember!"

"You are being over dramatic."

"You can't be serious. You'd have to be blind not to see it!" She said trying to ignore that she just said that she was blind herself until recently, which she honestly was.

"No, I see that I am preparing him to live."

"Let's say he does then. We continue things your way and he goes into the arena and wins and passes, now what? Literally all he's ever known is training."

"He..." The man trailed not knowing really. "He'd find something." He said sure of that.

"You are lying to yourself." She said.

"No, he would. You just don't have enough faith in him."

"He has known nothing but training and we keep telling him no one will ever love him! What could he do if he won if that is all he has ever known!?" She said.

"The problem will fix itself. He'd learn. He'll find someone, realize we were lying, and move on with his life."

"Or he won't and kill himself."

"Again with the killing himself. You keep worrying about something that's never going to happen!"

"Then why does he cut his wrists!?"

"He's just trying to find a way to handle it. That's completely different."

"It's not." She said.

"How not?"

"That is a sign of being suicidal."

"No, they're completely separate things. If he was suicidal he would have used that same knife in that way."

"You do not know that!"

"He's fifteen and nothing has really changed in years beside you suddenly talking crazy. If he's going to kill himself then why hasn't he even tried yet?"

"So, you are basically saying you are surprised he has not done it yet."

"I never said that."

"You implied it!"

"It is kind of surprising." He said his voice clearly not caring if he did.

"You are a monster and so was I, but now I see the truth I will not keep hurting our son!" Tears filled her eyes as she descended the last step. "All those things you've ever told me about trying to save his life THEY WERE LIES! You never cared one damn bit about him! You're just some deranged sadist who somehow gets some twisted joy from practically torturing the poor boy! The only reason he's never even knew he had the choice!"

"I will give you one more chance stand down."

"I won't." She said though her voice was cracking. He sighed and charged her again. He did take her down this time but she quickly used his weight against him and turned that around so she had him pinned, "That wasn't the only lie was it?! Did you ever even love ME?!"

"Of course I did."

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"He needs to survive!"

"He's already more than ready to survive physically the only thing he'd have trouble with will only be made worse by continuing this!"

"You are a fool!" He said before head-butting her.

She was sent back by that letting him go, "Do you not even see him in training?!"

"So, what? Are we supposed to let him get lazy?"

"He wouldn't get lazy! He just at least needs a break every once in a while and not to be beaten or almost starved to death or called useless! Don't you even realize he believes us?!"

"What!?" Said a third voice and they both turned to see Clove at the edge of the stairs. She was extremely shocked having never really known what they had been doing to Kawino. "What did you say?"

Mantear looked down guiltily clutching the spot on her head but said nothing. "Clove, what are you doing up so early?" Drusus asked avoiding the subject.

"I heard all the screaming." She said. "You're avoiding my question though." Clove said dangerously. "What. Did. You. Say?" Neither of them knew how to answer her. "Is what you said true?" She asked her face getting red. They each nodded. "You monsters!" She shouted absolutely livid. "I have half the mind to report both of you!"

"Clove, please I have learned my lesson. I want this to stop!" Mantear said.

"And why should I trust you?!"

"That is what I am fighting him for."

Clove looked at her for a while then up towards her and Kawino's bedroom where he was still asleep, then back at her mother and said, "I don't believe you."

"Please, Clove I swear I want him safe and happy." She said.

"Then you would have never done any of that stuff in the first place!"

"I thought I was doing what was best to help him survive."

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier!"

"You're right I should have, but I am trying to fix things now, and he does not want them fixed."

Clove growled and said simply, "I'll deal with you later," before turning to her father almost hostile, "YOU!"

"What about me?" He asked.

"You are a complete monster! How could you even think about doing stuff to your own son?!"

"He needs to survive!"

"He would survive without you having to do that stuff to him!"

"I am bettering his odds this way!"

Clove growled then thought for a second then tried another rather stupid but brave way after all she'd rather it be her than Kawino, "Then why not me? Do I not deserve better odds?"

"You are a girl statistically you have better odds people target the boys from our district."

"They target our district in general, Drusus." Clove hissed disrespectfully since he deserved none. "So why not? It's only fair."

"Well, if you insist." He smirked and punched her in the gut. She fell to the ground but stood back up. "Fast learner," He said and aimed a kick at her side.

She attempted to block but the kick was too hard and it knocked her to the side. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KAWINO!?" she shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back upstairs the battered boy shoot up at his sister's cry. Most was anger but he could hear the pain in her voice and that was more than enough. They could do whatever they want to him but Clove meant the world to him. He was instantly on his feet and flew down the stairs and to his sister's aid. "DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!" They all spun to see him as he observed the situation. "I'm begging you. That was always the deal. You can do whatever you want to me as long as you leave Clover out of it."

Clove seemed surprised by that. "She asked for this."

"I didn't want them hurting you anymore, Kawino." Clove said clutching her side.

"Step away from her." Kawino warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you."

"Even if you could, then the Peacekeepers would kill you."

"Not if I tell them what you have done to me. After all, I have all the proof I need right here." Kawino reminded lifting up his shirt. Clove stared sadly at his broken ribs. Not only that and how skinny he was given that she could tell but so many not even bruises but wounds and scars that clearly indicate the use of actual weapons not just fists, feet, and other body parts as she had thought… hoped at least. She couldn't look away though feeling as though she had completely failed him as a sister. "Then it would be self-defense." Kawino said.

"The scars would get you shot for withholding legal information."

"Under threat of my death, I withheld information."

"Oh please you think they will take the word of a boy? Reality check, you'd be dead before you could even try to make your self-defense claim… or maybe not. After all the Peacekeepers aren't always right on who did it. They might pull it on Clove instead."

"I have a solution." His wife said. Kawino paused for a second then turned to his mother now more confused than anything which considering how angry he was. After all, both his parents were always in the same boat. Neither stepping back an inch of any aspect of the abuse. Neither regarded as any crueler than the other. So what could she possibly mean? He took a step back figuring it couldn't possibly be anything good. She turned to his father, "I am leaving you and I am taking them with me." She said.

"You can't do that, Mantear!"

"You are not exactly leaving me much choice things need to change and you will not let them."

"I told you things are fine the way they are. There's no reason to just throw everything out over it."

"He is not happy and we have been torturing him! And now I know why he has not killed himself it was for Clove! He deserves to live his life!" She looked at Kawino who was pretty much frozen in place at the moment for a second then back at him and said, "So for that reason, I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine! If that is what you want!"

Mantear gulped and said forcing her voice to be steady, "It is."

"Fine, then it's settled."

"Just like that?" She asked.

"You do not seem to listen to reason. It does seem to be the only option and you three will soon see that I was right all along." The father said arrogantly.

"I doubt it." Clove said.

"We'll see." He said simply.

"Guess we will."

"Clove, go get your stuff." Mantear told her daughter knowing Kawino doesn't really have any besides his Reaping outfit. "And Kawino's reaping outfit." She added.

Clove hesitated but figuring it's either take a chance with their mother or guarantee it with their father so she headed up taking Kawino with her certainly not trusting them alone with him again. "I'm sorry it came to this." She said turning to her soon to be ex-husband. "I do love you, Drusus but I have to do this, I want to do this for their sakes."

"If you loved me you would stand with me."

"I love them, too though."

"I do, too. I want him to live."

"There's more to living than just not dying." He sighed and headed out toward the rest of the school. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I doubt you will let me be alone with them, so I will leave until you are gone."

"Right, goodbye, Drusus."

"Goodbye, Mantear." He said and he just left simple as that.

She held back tears this had all happened so fast. Everything she said was true though; she did still love him. Her children however mattered more. At least now they finally did. She sighed and headed upstairs realizing she has her own stuff to get.

* * *

She opened the door and they were both there. There was a long moment of silence where none of the three of them really had any idea what to say.

"So, what now?" Kawino asked breaking the silence.

"We get out of here first of all."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said.

"Please, don't call me Ma'am anymore, Kawino." She said only confusing him worse.

"Okay...what do I call you?" He asked.

"Just… never mind." She said and headed to her room still trying to sort all of this out.

"Okay, Ma'am." He said bowing. "None of this makes any sense." He muttered once she was gone.

"It's complicated." Clove said. "Why did you never tell me what was going on?" She asked him.

"I wanted you safe and out of it."

"I guess. I'm a terrible sister though." She sighed taking a seat on the step.

"No, you are not. You are a wonderful sister."

"I should have been there for you. I should have opened my eyes to what was right in front of me."

"I made sure you didn't." Kawino said.

"It was so obvious in retrospect though."

"Stop beating yourself up, please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because this is part of the reason I never wanted you to know." He sat down next to her on the step and pulled her into a hug, "None of this is your fault. You're pretty much the only thing that gave me the will to keep fighting." She leaned against him still feeling guilty. "Clove, please stop blaming yourself. You're the perfect sister."

"I failed you though."

"No you didn't. There's really nothing you could have done without them hurting you, too. By the way, where did he hit you?"

"He caught me in the gut and the ribs."

Without even asking he pulled back and lifted her shirt slightly to assess the damage. "Bruising and a cracked rib." He sighed.

"How can you tell if a rib's cracked?" She asked confused.

"You have a bit of a wheeze to your breathing."

"Oh, I guess you know a lot about those."

"Yeah I do." He said. "Pretty much everything but what to do about them."

"You should rest." She said.

"Wait, are we talking about the actual me now?"

"Yes you need rest more than me." She said.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Kawino, that can't be true."

"It is. I'm used to it anyways."

"Does not make it okay."

"No it doesn't but I'm still fine."

"Fine, but I am not resting either."

"Okay, one question."

"Sure what?"

"What does rest mean?"

"I will not sleep either." She said.

"Now?" He asked now honestly very confused that she was suggesting that in the first place.

"It seemed you were going to say I should."

"Well, as I said I don't know what to do about the rib."

"It will let it heal." She said. She looked at his eyes for a while then concluded, "You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"No not really." He said.

"About how much?"

"I am not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"I do not know what time I fell asleep."

"Would you usually at least get some every night?" Clove asked.

"Not every night."

"How often would you get any?"

"Every couple days?" He shrugged.

"Kawino, that's not good at all."

"Why not? I feel fine."

"Because your body's gotten used to it."

"That's good then."

"No it's not. It means your body is running on almost nothing and what about food. She mentioned something about that."

"Well, I do eat." He said.

"Clearly not enough." She said from when he lifted his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I can easily count your ribs. How often would you eat?"

"I am really not sure. I never really kept track of it. I was just grateful for when I did have it."

"Not a good sign." She sighed.

He shrugged not seeing the problem and said, "Food and sleep were just kept as rewards if you did what they asked perfectly."

"Kawino, you know that is bad right?

He misunderstood what she meant by that and looked down, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said.

"It isn't?… but… you just said…"

"I meant that they had you on that schedule."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?"

"You should eat three times a day."

"Really?" He asked honestly surprised by that.

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, usually I'd only see that much food in… I don't know a month or so."

"Okay, you need to eat." She said. Not leaving him room to try and argue she got him up and took him straight to the kitchen.

"Okay let's try fruit. What would they give you when they did?" She asked looking over at him.

"Bread, water, and sometimes cheese."

Clove clutched the edge of the counter trying to calm herself down for his sake. "Okay, so it wouldn't be very smart to start with something to strong." She mumbled looking around and spotted some bananas being quite a mild but still filling and nutrient rich fruit. "Here try this." She said. She handed it to him and having never really seen a banana before he tried to eat it without being peeled. "Kawino you have to peel it." She chuckled.

"Oh," He said looking down embarrassed now feeling stupid.

"It's okay you have never had one I assume?" She asked.

"Never," He said trying to figure out how to do what he said to.

"Here, I will show you." She said holding out her hand. He sighed and handed it to her. She took it and peeled it easily. "Here, try just the white inside there." She said handing it to him. He shrugged and bit into it. He liked it and ate faster.

It was gone in seconds. Soon his hand covered his mouth, "Step back!" She did and he threw up in the trash can knowing not to all over the floor. "Sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." She sighed sadly.

"Yeah, I am the one who threw up."

"That's still their fault though." Clove said carefully. "Your body just doesn't see food as something normal."

"Well I suppose."

"That is bad though." Clove sighed.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah, again not your fault but that's really bad."

"So, what do I do?"

"Really all you can do is eat slowly and work your way up over time." Clove sighed.

"Okay, that is not too bad."

"No, it's still bad that it is though."

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Again, it's not your fault."

"Right, I will try to stop that."

"It would be best to try but I wouldn't be mad if you do."

"You wouldn't?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't. I promise."

"How odd." He said.

"It isn't to me."

"Is to me. I was told you do or you fail."

"Well, that isn't true."

"It always seemed true." He pointed out.

"Well, you never really knew anything different." Clove said with a sigh.

"I suppose not." He said.

"When that's the case anyone's going to believe it."

"Even you?"

"Yes, even me. Kind of like how in the Capitol everyone's taught how amazing and wonderful the Hunger Games are their whole lives so they all believe it. You could make anyone believe anything if you isolate them from anything else."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He said.

"You trust me then?"

"Why would I not?"

"Because it must be very difficult for you to trust anyone."

"I trust you." He said. "You, Cato, Cady, and Enobaria; those are who I trust. Cady was the only one that knew about what Mom and Dad were doing. She tried to tell people but knowing believed her and after a while I asked her not to."

"She knew and you asked her not to tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to burden anyone else with my own problems."

"Kawino, you could have told me."

"Look what happened when you did find out though."

"I know but you are my brother I worry."

"I don't want you to worry though."

"I know but siblings worry about each other."

"You shouldn't have to. You deserved to just be happy." He said to her.

"No one is happy all the time."

"You deserved to be as much as you could though."

"Well, most times I am."

"Not now that you know the truth though." He pointed out.

"I will be happy when you get better."

"What if I don't though? What if I'm just too far gone?"

"You're not. Do not talk like that."

"It will certainly take time, Clover. Lots of time."

"I know, but you have me and mom now," She said.

"Is having Mom supposed to somehow make me feel better?" He asked looking at her.

"Not sure, but she seems to really care about you now."

He snorted slightly and said, "It's obviously just a trap."

"Kawino, they are about to get divorced over this. I can understand your thoughts but I think this time it's not."

"There must be some other reason. That woman does not by any means deserve one bit of my trust."

"I know she does not, but I think she is going to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't need to trust her yet but in this instance I do not think she is lying."

"Well, I guess we don't really have any other choices."

"No, we really don't." Clove said.

"Well, I guess that's nothing new." He sighed.

"You have me now."

"I've always had you. If I didn't I would have killed myself years ago."

"You would have?" She asked.

"Probably, I'd have to have something worth living for."

"Well then, we need to get you friends." She said hugging him.

"What are those?" He asked returning the hug.

"People you like to hang out with that are not family."

"Hang out?" He asked even more confused and now a little scared obvious knowing what hang means just not the idiomatic phrase.

"It means spend time doing fun things with." She said.

"Oh, well, there's Cato, Cady, and Enobaria."

"Yeah, that's a good." Clove said. "It would still help to have more though." She added.

"Okay, I guess."

"Trust me, it really will help. You just of course still have to be careful."

"Why?"

"Since, as you clearly already know, there are bad people out there."

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Well, that's why you still have to be careful. Not all bad people are adults and as you've seen with Enobaria, not all adults are bad people."

"Okay, so don't trust anyone?"

"No, just not everyone and not right away. I can help you with that."

"You can?" He asked.

"Yes and I'd be glad to."

"Deal," he said as their mother returned.

As you'd imagine neither of them even wanted to look at her. "We need to go." She said awkwardly.

"Where?" Clove asked.

"We'll have to figure that out but for now just out." Mantear said looking at the bag of coins rightfully hers from her pay as a trainer.

"Okay?" They said confused.

"Won't we still have to come back soon for training though?" Kawino asked based off of when the other students would arrive.

"I can call you both in or you can go up to you both."

"I'm going." Kawino said simply.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said still not looking at her.

"Well, if you insist."

"Kawino, I don't think you should." Clove said carefully.

"What? Why not?"

"Clearly your body desperately needs a break from training. At least for the day."

"I don't want a break."

"Kawino please, it will really help you get better."

"But if I do not go I won't see Cady."

"You could surprise her when she comes out." Clove offered.

"I suppose..." He said.

"So you will then?" She asked hopefully.

"Okay, if you say so." He said. "Only if you do too though." He bargained give her cracked rib.

"Fine deal." She said.

**See? Very shocking. I honestly hope you guys liked it but it's okay if you didn't. Please review and let us know. My co-author has been having so problems recently so he can really use your support. Because of that same reason please refrain from flaming from now on. If you don't like don't read.**


	2. Lies Upon Lies

**Hello y'all, I'm southern now apparently. We lost our beta reader. We chase them away apparently. **

"So, ma'am where do we go now?" Kawino asked.

"To find someplace else. Just, follow me." Mantear said of course rather awkwardly.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He headed out but knew she'll have to head back to talk to the principal in a while. Kawino clearly felt out of place here.

Clove noticed and took his hand. "It's okay." She said.

He said nothing squinting on the light; it was pretty much a whole new world. "Why is it so bright?" He asked.

"It is a lot outside."

"Why?" He asked again.

"The sun. Can't really control it especially at sunrise like this."

"Okay?" He said oddly.

"You'll get used to it soon." Clove promised.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."

"I trust you, Clover." He said.

"Good," Mantear sighed knowing City Hall would be the first stop so she led them there "Keep close." She said. Kawino was confused but stayed close to Clove at least. "Good." She said.

"What's going on, Ma'am?" Kawino asked.

"You can call me mother if you want, and we need a new home."

"Um… okay…" He said awkwardly.

"So we are going to see the people in charge of that."

"Just lead the way then."

"Of course." She said heading down the highly decorated hall.

"Odd," Kawino whispered looking around him.

"What?" Clove asked.

"All this stuff."

"It's called decorations." She said.

"That doesn't help."

"People put them up to keep the walls from being plain."

"Oh, um… okay…"

"It's a style thing." She said.

Kawino was pleasantly surprised at who he saw there, "Enobaria!"

She turned and smiled widely. "Kawino!" She said. He let go of Clove and ran up hugging Enobaria. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him back.

"It's complicated. I'm still not exactly sure but Mother says we need a new house."

"Oh is that so?" Enobaria asked, while Mantear smiled a little at being called mother.

Kawino nodded, "We apparently can't stay at the Academy anymore."

"Is that so?" Enobaria asked looking at his mother.

"I'm trying to be better."

"Is that so?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes it is but you all have every right not to trust me."

"Good, because I don't."

"Of course not but I really do want things to change and Drusus did not want them to."

"Interesting." She said. "Still don't trust you." Enobaria added bluntly holding Kawino as close as she could.

"I swear I am trying to change." She said.

Enobaria scoffed at that, "Well, I am nothing if not reasonable. How about you guys just come live with me in the Victor's Village. There's more than enough room and then at the very least I can keep a close eye on you."

"Well...I suppose we have nowhere else to go, and living there would be good for both of them."

"Are you sure, Enobaria?" Kawino asked.

"Of course I am." She said hugging him.

"Thank you," He said hugging her as tight as he could.

"My pleasure." She said.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Picking up my victor's money."

"Oh, okay."

"So, are you three ready?" She asked.

"I think so."

"Okay then follow me." She said with a protective arm over Kawino's shoulder.

"He hurt Clover, Enobaria."

"He did?" She asked looking over to Clove.

"I think she has a cracked rib."

"How do you feel, Clove?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Clove said feeling it would be selfish to complain about herself.

"Are you sure?" Kawino asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said but still had that slight wheeze that told Kawino in the first place. He did not look happy that she was lying but could not call her on it. She did notice that but felt it would be wrong especially considering that after everything he never complained about anything. "I'm fine." She said.

"Can I talk to Clover alone for a minute?" Kawino asked sliding out from under Enobaria's arm.

"Sure we can wait outside." Enobaria said.

They stepped out and Kawino turned to her, "Clover, what's going on? It's obvious you're not fine but you keep claiming you are."

"You never complained when you were hurt and right now you are still in much worse shape than I am and yet you say your fine. It's not fair for me to complain about my problems when yours are worse."

"That's different though. I've had over twelve years to get used to this stuff. This is all new to you though."

"So? It's still not fair." She said.

"I wouldn't be mad if you did."

"I know, but still." She said.

"Just please, Clover. Don't keep something to yourself just because you think it would be unfair to me."

"I... okay, I won't." She sighed. "Can you at least try too though?" She offered.

"I will. I promise." He said.

"Good,"

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yes we should." She nodded. He led the way for once.

* * *

They very soon found Enobaria and Mantear again. "You're serious about this?" Enobaria was asking after hearing of Mantear's nightmares.

"I'm very serious." Mantear said.

"Well, still I am watching you in case."

"Of course," Mantear nodded.

"Good." She said. Then they both noticed Clove and Kawino's arrival. "Ready to see your new home?" They both just nodded. "Follow me." They did and Enobaria led them to the Victor's Village. The house as usual was huge.

Kawino's mouth hung open just looking at it from the outside. "You live here alone?" He asked.

Enobaria nodded unlocking the door, "Hadn't really had any other choices."

"That's sad." He said

"It can be." She sighed.

"Well, we are here now." He pointed out.

"Yes, you are." She smiled and opened the door. "Come on in."

He stared in wonder at the house. "So, this kind of stuff is what all victors get?" He asked.

"Yes it is." She said. "In 2 at least. It varies by district."

"Interesting." Kawino said in awe.

"Yeah, it really is nice. Not worth what you have to go through to get it but nice."

"Right." Kawino said.

"Go ahead and look around, it's your home now. No killing required."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm sure."

"Okay." He said running off.

Clove went off with him leaving Enobaria and Mantear alone again. "So, a divorce huh?"

Mantear nodded looking down, "It's what needed to be done. Things needed to change and he wouldn't let them."

"You did not want the divorce though?

"Well, it was hard to say the least. I do still love him but saving them won over."

"That means there is hope for you."

"I know now that this makes no sense but the point was never to hurt him."

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm serious though. We were only trying to save him. To make sure that he was the best prepared if he ever got Reaped… at least, that's what he had led me to believe."

"I think that he just enjoyed the torture."

"I think you're probably right. If only it didn't take me fifteen years to figure it out."

"Well, you did figure it out." She said.

"I'm such an idiot though."

"Love can blind you." Enobaria said.

"That might have been an excuse if he were the only one doing it."

"You make a good point."

"I'm such a terrible person."

"You decided to change though."

"I just hope it will be enough." She said looking over where they ran off thinking about what she had pointed out on if he were to go into the games and become a victor.

"Well, I will do what I can to help." Enobaria said.

"I figured you would. You really seem to care about him."

"I do really care about him he's a wonderful boy even after everything."

"Well, thank you for being the mother I wouldn't."

"Well, now he may have two." She said.

"Hopefully, at least for now he's just convinced it must be a trap."

"Well, can you blame him?"

"Of course not. He'll probably never trust me."

"I would not say that."

"You wouldn't?"

"It won't be easy, but I think he might."

"Maybe, it certainly would take a long time though."

"Yes, but who knows?"

"I guess only time will tell."

"It will and I wanted to ask: what is on his wrists?"

"I think he's been cutting himself. I didn't notice until last night though." Enobaria sighed sadly at that. "Yeah, so Clove wouldn't let him but I would recommend avoiding leaving him alone as much as you can for a while."

"Got it." Enobaria said.

"I need to head back to the Academy though."

"Why?" Enobaria asked confused.

"Three things: to quit, get Kawino and Clove into a different class, and excuse them both for today."

"You're going to quit?"

"It only makes sense."

"Well, I suppose so."

"I'll be back." She stated and headed out.

* * *

It was a short walk before she arrived there. Her soon to be ex was already there. She tried to ignore him but he did not fail to take notice. "Your back then." He said.

"Not for you and not for long at all."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Here to quit and make sure you aren't their trainer anymore actually."

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

"Well then, you had better get moving."

Mantear said no more and headed to the principal's office. "Sir, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Mrs. Yetter. What is it?"

"I am resigning from my position sir."

"Really?" He asked honestly surprised by that.

"Well, we are about to go through a divorce and we share a class so someone has to resign."

"Oh, maybe I could get you a different class then."

"You could do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, it would be a few days but I certainly could."

"I can wait, but I want Kawino and Clove out of my ex's class."

"Okay, I can do that no problem. Just need the proper paperwork." He said giving it to her.

She had it filled out quickly. "Also they will not be here today."

"What's wrong?" He asked since it's illegal otherwise.

"Training accident."

"Oh, well, I hope they're better soon."

"They should be."

"It should be fine then."

"Yes, thank you, Sir." She said.

"I assume you're moving out as well?" He asked.

"Yes, the three of us are."

"Easy change, then if you have nothing else neither do I."

"Thank you sir." She said heading out.

* * *

She got away as soon as she can; not wanting Drusus to catch her leaving. She was out and down the street quickly. She didn't slow down until she made it to the Victor's Village which being 2 was rather full. She went straight to her new how to find Kawino looking confused in the middle of the hall.

She was a little surprised by that and looked around with her eyes for Clove or Enobaria knowing she wasn't supposed to be alone with him. Clove was just down the hall watching him and her carefully. Mantear seemed a little relieved by that but had nothing to say.

"Mother, what do I do now?" He asked not used to the free time.

She smiled slightly again at him calling her Mother, "Clove and Enobaria can help you find something."

"Oh okay, sorry for bugging you then." He said.

"It's fine, Kawino. You didn't."

"I...I didn't?" He asked.

"No you weren't. I wasn't doing anything anyways."

"It's just you usually get mad when I ask questions like that." He said.

"Well, I'm trying to not do that anymore."

"Oh, so...no punishment?"

"No punishment."

"Okay, thank you?" He said cautiously.

"Just… try not to worry about it."

"Okay," He said as Clove entered the room. "Clover, what do I do now?" He asked her since he was told to ask her or Enobaria.

"Well, let's get some food in you." She said.

"Oh," He turned to his mother and asked, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." She said.

"Okay?" He said taking Clove's hand.

She led him to the kitchen to see if they could get him to eat something without throwing up. "So, let's see what we can find." Clove said and started looking.

"Rice would be a good try." Mantear offered.

She did have to admit that was a good idea. "Right, I'll try that." Clove got out a bag off white rice still keeping an eye on Mantear. She set it to boil and made her way back over. "It will a take short while to get ready." Clove told Kawino.

"Okay, I can wait." He took a seat at the table having no idea what else to do. Mantear took a seat beside him, wanting to try and get to know her son. Of course Clove immediately sat on his other side.

"So, Kawino what do you like to do?" Mantear asked.

"I don't know." He answered flinching back.

"It's okay."

"I couldn't answer though."

"I know." She said.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not." She said gently.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?"

"You asked me a question and I didn't answer. You should be mad. I should be punished."

"No, Kawino. Things are different now."

"Um... okay..."

"I am sorry things were ever that way."

"You are?" He asked, looking her in the eye for the first time since this whole thing started.

"Yes, Kawino. I really am." She said looking him in the eye.

"Oh… well… it's okay." He said, having no idea what else to say but having heard that a few times that morning.

"Really?"

Kawino shrugged and said, "I had gotten used to it fairly quickly."

"That's not as okay as you may think."

"How not?"

"We never should have treated you like that."

"Why not? It worked."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys got what you wanted out of it."

"That should not be what we wanted."

"Oh, then I guess it's not okay?"

"Yes and it is my fault.' She said.

"Not mine?"

"No not yours."

"What is my fault then?"

"Nothing at all in this case." Mantear said.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Really, Kawino. I swear."

"Um… okay…"

"It's hard to explain."

"A lot of things seem to be."

"Well, life is odd that way at times."

"I guess I'm just too useless to get it."

"You are not useless." Both women said.

"I'm not?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"No, not even a little." Clove said.

"You're just saying that, Clover."

"No, she's right." Mantear said.

"But you always said…"

"I was wrong." She said.

"But you were never wrong."

"I was though."

"But… I'm not perfect."

"Kawino, no one is." She said.

"Clove is, Cady is, Enobaria is, and Cato is."

"Not really." Clove said.

"Yes, really."

"No one is perfect ." Clove said.

"That can't be true though."

"Yes it is."

"But Cato loves you, so you must be perfect."

"What does that have to do with it?" Clove asked.

"Well, I was always told that unless I was absolutely perfect and unbeatable then no one would ever love me so I just assumed..."

"It was a lie." Mantear said.

"It was? Anything else you had been lying to me about."

"Well, a lot actually."

"Oh,"

"Yes, we were terrible to you."

"That I knew."

"Well, I am going to try and make that better."

"I don't believe you."

"I do not expect you to, but I am." She said.

"Well, I guess I don't really have many choices here."

"Just give me a chance."

"Fine," he sighed remembering what Clove had said.

"Thank you." She said wanting to hug him, but not sure he was ready for that.

"Only this one though." He said. Then the timer for the rice went of startling him not knowing what that was. "What's that?" He asked wanting to dive for cover.

"It's okay, Kawino. It just means your food is done." Clove said, getting up.

"Oh, uh, okay."

She went over and took the rice off not wanting it to overcook. "Now, let it set for a minute."

"How come?" He asked.

"It'll be too hot otherwise."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, then you burn your tongue."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not." She said.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good you should." She said as Enobaria arrived with a black bag.

"What's that?" He asked Enobaria, looking at the bag.

"Medicine, for you." She said smiling.

"What's medicine?"

"It's things that make you feel better."

"Okay, how do they work?"

"You take them through the mouth." She opened the bag and played out what she had. "There is a medicine for everything, your muscles to most of your bones." He was dumbfounded looking over the different ones. "By the time everything is done, you should be healthy, with maybe a broken rib or two still." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She said. "I got them from the Capitol so there should really be no issues."

"Wow! Where do I start?" He asked.

"With this one." She gave him a small purple pill and a glass of water. "It's to help with starvation and the digestive issues because of it. Just swallow it with the water."

"Okay." He said taking the water and the pill. He did notice changes almost instantly. "I'm hungry. Is the rice safe to eat yet?"

"It should be." She went and got him a bowl of it with a fork setting it in front of him.

Kawino took the fork looking it over and asked, "What's with the tiny trident?"

"Kawino, it's a fork." Enobaria giggled.

"Which is?"

"You use it to eat food."

"Oh, so, how do you use it then?"

"You use the point and scoop things up."

"Okay," He said and tried with the rice. He got a large fork full and ate it. Thanks to the pill it had stayed down no problem. "It's good." He said happily.

"Good," Enobaria smiled.

He kept eating until the pot was gone. When he was done, for the first time in his life he was full. "I can't eat anymore." He said.

"That's good then actually." Clove said.

"Okay, so now what?"

"The rest of the pills." Enobaria answered.

"Okay," He shrugged.

"Which next?"

"Muscle tissue."

"What's the problem there?"

"You do not have enough of it for the amount of training you have done. I've heard of that happening before. Basically since you would get such little food your body had no choice but to take energy from them. You see a lot of less extreme cases over by the mines."

"Okay, that makes sense."

She gave him a white pill which he took. "You might need to sleep for a few hours." She warned.

"Okay… before or after I take the rest?"

"After," she said.

"Next is blood loss."

"Okay," He said as she gave him the dark red pill.

He took that as well and to avoid repeativeness, the process repeated itself with pills for: dehydration, infection, broken and improperly healed bones, depression, and sleep deprivation. "Now after all these are done you'll be healthy and look different."

"Okay," He nodded getting up.

"Good now sleep and I swear to wake you up in time to go see Cady," Clove said.

"I will. Where do I sleep though?"

"Oh, let me get you a room." She got up as well and led him down the hall.

She led him to a room just down the hall from hers with a large bed that had black silk sheets. "This is mine?" He asked, going over to the bed.

"Yes, this whole room is your personal space and that is your bed."

"I've never had my own bed, before." He said and circled around it once finding no weapons, no traps, just a bed.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely," She nodded.

"Well...Okay." He sighed.

He laid down surprised by how soft it was. "It so nice." He yawned.

"I'm glad you like it." She said going over and pulling the sheets over him.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked clearly drifting off to sleep.

"You're like a son to me, Kawino."

"I am?"

"Yes you are and I also figured someone had to."

"Thank you," He said drifting off.

"I'm glad to." She said, as he fell asleep.

She smiled at the sleeping boy before gently sliding off the bed and out the door. She headed back to the kitchen. "He's asleep."

"Good." Clove sighed.

"He'll be okay, Clove." She said taking a seat next to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," She sighed clutching her rib slightly.

"Are you?" Enobaria asked.

"Just a rib." She said.

"Maybe you should at least rest for a while, too."

"Okay, but I need to wake him in time." She said.

"I'll make sure. Come on, I'll see your own room."

"Okay," She said being lead to the room beside Kawino's.

"Now, just try to get some sleep."

"Okay." She sighed.

"It will help."

"If you say it will. Kawino seems to trust you after all."

"Good. Sleep well, Clove."

She smiled and crawled into bed. "Thank you, Enobaria."

"My pleasure, Clove." She got comfy and soon got to sleep as well.

* * *

"They are both asleep." Enobaria said. "Wait, what happened to you?" Enobaria asked, finally noticing a lump on her forehead.

"My ex and I got into a fight." She said. "I'm fine though." Mantear added.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"Alright, but you should wash up."

"I will. Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one down the hall."

"Thank you," she said, and headed there.

She got in and was stunned by the marble room. "Amazing," she breathed. She washed up and showered finally. She dried off and just put back on what she had earlier.

She headed back out feeling much better, to find Enobaria going through some sort of clothing book. "Looking for stuff for him?" Mantear asked.

"Yes I am."

"Good, he definitely needs some."

"Yes we need to get at least one before he wakes.

"Find anything so far?"

"A few shirts and some pants."

"Can you show me what?" She showed a dark blue shirt and jeans as well as white shoes. "That's great."

"Well it's a start."

"Of course,"

"So you should go pick these up then."

"Me?"

"Yes, we agreed you are not to be alone with him yet."

"Fair enough, where exactly am I going?"

"The clothing store."

"Can I take that with?"

"Yes you may." She took the book and headed off.

* * *

A while later she was getting home with clothes for Kawino as well as soaps. By then it was about time to wake them up anyways. "Ready to see what Capital medicine does?" Enobaria asked.

"Yeah, I am curious."

She smiled and they went to wake Clove first. Enobaria went over to Clove gently shaking her awake. "Come on Clove it's time to get up." It took a second but she did. "Good now come on and prepare to be amazed." She said.

"Right," she said, getting out of the bed.

"Okay now, be quite." She said opening Kawino's door. Clove nodded being quite. She walked over to his bed and gently shook him. "Kawino wake up."

He instantly shot up mostly out of reflex. They definitely did notice the difference though. He was...well defined now and a bit taller than he had been. All three of them were stunned, which only confused Kawino. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Kawino asked.

"No it's just… you look really different." Clove said.

"I do?" He asked. Clove nodded and led him over to a mirror. "Whoa."

"So now you see."

"Yeah, I look...different." He said.

"In a good way." She added.

"Yeah, I suppose?" He said confused.

"It's true. I think Cady will like it, too."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think she'll like this look."

"Okay?" He said confused.

"You'll see." He shrugged and headed for the door.

"We got you some new clothes as well." Enobaria told him.

"Really? What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked.

"One they're pretty much destroyed and two you only have two including your reaping outfit." Clove answered.

"Okay, I see your point." He said taking them. They left so he could get changed.

"Wow! He looks amazing." Clove said.

"I'd say. That's the Capitol for you though."

"Yeah, it is." Enobaria said. "Keeping all the good medicine for themselves."

"Glad you could get some." Clove said.

"It wasn't that hard at all as a victor."

"Still thank you."

"Clove, what did you mean about Cady?" Mantear asked.

"Kawino has a crush on her."

"He does!?" She asked.

"Well yeah I am not sure he knows what a crush is though." Mantear nodded looking down. "We can teach him."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I hope you two are right."

"We are."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Not a good idea, not yet."

"Oh okay." She said sadly.

"Maybe with time. Lots and lots of time.

"So, I never get to help with my son?"

"You can with some things. It will help all of us trust you better anyways but here it will be a lot easy with those he already trusts." Clove explained.

"Okay, that makes sense. So, who does he trust?" Mantear asked.

"Me, Enobaria, Cady, and Cato."

"Well, it's good that he has those."

"Yeah he needs it."

"It's really impressive he can trust anyone at this point."

"Yes it is." Clove admitted.

"Most people wouldn't."

"No, but he is not most people."

"Yeah, that's always been very clear." Mantear said.

"It's a great thing."

"Very,"

"I'm ready." Kawino said coming out fully clothed.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

Clove led the way to the school leaving Mantear and Enobaria alone just as they got out. A fourteen-year-old girl with short brown hair headed out pretty late in the crowd and spotted them doing a double-take, "Kawino?"

"Cady!" He said smiling.

"You're out!" She exclaimed happily and hugged him.

"Yeah, it's been a big day." He said hugging her as well.

"You had me really worried when you weren't in training."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because really the only way I could think of that you wouldn't he is if you were dead or in a coma."

"Well, I'm not." He said.

"Yeah, I can tell that now."

"It's so great to see you." He said holding her.

"It's good to see you, too. Especially free."

"Yeah, we live with Enobaria now." Kawino said as Clove ran up to Cato in the same way Cady had to him.

The connection however was completely lost on Kawino. "That's perfect. I'm so happy for you!" Cady smiled.

"Thanks, but I wanted to see you." He smiled down slightly at her.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I did. Why would I not?" Kawino asked still not letting her go.

"Well, I guess."

"Did you not want to see me?"

"No, I did."

"You just seemed so surprised?"

"Well, yeah, I am."

"Why? I always want to see, you." He said.

"Why?"

"You were always there for me, and you're so nice, and smart, and sweet." He admitted.

She smiled at that, "Thank you, Kawino."

"It's just the truth." He said blushing.

"Well, I'm glad I could."

She then surprised him by leaning up and kissing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Well I uh..." She stammered, blushing.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "You look a little red."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just...well I..."

"What?"

"Kawino, I really like you." She said.

"Well, yeah, I like you, too." Kawino said, though not understanding what she meant.

"No, I mean," She sighed not sure what to say here. "Like Cato and Clove." She said, not knowing any other way for him to understand.

"Oh, you...really?" She nodded turning even redder. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Okay." She sighed letting go of him.

"Well, I mean I'm not great with feelings."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, really I am glad you did." He admitted.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am not sure why, but it makes me really happy to know."

"Well, that might mean you do, too."

"I do what?" He asked.

"Like me that way."

"Maybe I do, I always feel better when you are around."

"Then I guess we just have to give it time to see."

"Like how?"

"Just wait really."

"Well, okay, sorry."

"I'm not mad."

"I thought you would be."

"Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, still wish I could help you."

"You are."

"I am how?"

"Now I know I have a chance."

"How long have you liked me?"

"A little over a year."

"I am sorry I never knew."

"No one would have in your situation."

"You deserve better than me though."

"I don't think there's anyone better."

"That's nice of you to say." He said though clearly doubtful.

"At least to me."

"You deserve perfect though." He said.

"No one's perfect."

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"You are in my opinion."

"Well, you are in mine."

He hugged her again which was surprising he never started hugs. "That really does mean a lot." He whispered. She made a split second decision reached up and pulled his lips down to hers.

**So, that's it. Please review.**


End file.
